Lágrimas do Dragão
by Tzara Tristan
Summary: Song... Draco Malfoy está apaixonado por Gina Weasley, mas tem om certo obstáculo em seu caminho chamado Harry Potter...


****

**LÁGRIMAS DO DRAGÃO**

**_"For too long now_**

**_There were secrets in my mind_**

**_For too long now_**

**_There were things I should have said"_**

_**"Por muito tempo até agora**_

**_Haviam segredos em minha mente_**

**_Por muito tempo até agora_**

**_Haviam coisas que eu deveria ter dito_****"**

"Porque não?" - Perguntou Draco Malfoy, impaciente.

"Draco! Seria loucura nos envolvermos. Isso seria desastroso pra nós dois, nossas famílias nunca aceitariam, e além disso... você sabe que meu amor pertence à outro..." - Respondeu Gina Weasley.

"Ah sei... ao grande herói Harry Potter!" - Draco disse, com sarcasmo. – "Não entendo como pode gostar daquele idiota – que – infelizmente – sobreviveu!"

"Eu gosto dele, infelizmente não mandamos no nosso coração..." - Ela disse, pondo sua mão sobre a dele, e procurando consolá – lo. Gina sabia que ela já não era a mesma de sempre, algo havia mudado em seu íntimo. Algo que fora provocado por aquele rapaz em sua frente. Fechando os olhos por um instante, ela sentiu o coração contrair – se de angustia. Estava abalada, sim, por ter descoberto que Draco Malfoy se interessava por ela. E sobretudo por saber que, mesmo querendo, jamais poderia corresponder a esse sentimento.

**_"In the darkness_**

**_I was stumbling for the door_**

**_To find a reason_**

**_To find the time, the place, the hour"_**

****

**_"Na escuridão_**

**_Eu estava cambaleando até a porta_**

**_Para encontrar uma razão_**

_**Para achar o tempo, o lugar, a hora"**_

Draco a olhou com vontade de gritar de frustração e desapontamento, mas concordou balançando a cabeça de leve, porque ela estava com a razão. Seria realmente loucura se envolverem...

Gina retirou a mão deixando – o com a sensação fria de haver sido abandonado, viu – a levantar – se e olhá – lo com tristeza.

"Essa decisão não me deixa feliz Virgínia! Mas se você quer assim... "- Ele disse, olhando intensamente nos olhos dela.

**_"Waiting for the winter sun_**

**_And the cold light of day_**

**_The misty ghosts of childhood fears_**

**_The pressure is building and I can't stay away"_**

****

**_"Esperando pelo sol de inverno_**

**_E pela fria luz do dia_**

_**Os nebulosos fantasmas dos medos da infância**_

**_A pressão está se formando e eu não consigo me afastar"_**

Draco suspirou e estendeu a mão, acariciou os sedosos cabelos ruivos da menina. Depois saiu e ela ficou ouvindo os passos que se distanciavam e subiam as escadas apressadamente, mas ainda ouviu ele gritar:

"Eu vou te esperar o tempo que for preciso!" - gritou ele.

Gina sorriu levemente triste, sentindo a dor de seu coração dividido por dois amores...

**_"I throw myself into the sea_**

**_Release the wave, let it wash over me_**

**_To face the fear, I once believed_**

**_The tears of the dragon, for you and for me"_**

****

**_"Me jogo para dentro do mar_**

**_Libero a onda, deixo ela me levar_**

**_Para encarar o medo, cheguei a acreditar_**

**_Que as lágrimas do Dragão eram para mim e para você"_**

Quando finalmente foi para cama naquela noite, Draco levou muito tempo para alcançar o sono. Seria muito mais fácil aceitar as palavras dela se ele fosse uma pessoa dócil, acostumado a obedecer todas as regras que lhe impusessem, mas o problema era que ele a amava demais e não conseguia admitir perdê – la, ainda mais para seu inimigo Harry Potter, a quem odiava com todas as suas forças.

Um pouco antes de adormecer completamente nos seus pensamentos, repetiu – se a cena de todas as noites, delicados braços o envolviam num caloroso abraço, a amante dos sonhos com o rosto de Gina o beijou, mas de repente a imagem foi se perdendo até que o sonhador desperta para a triste realidade...

**_"Where I was_**

**_I had wings that couldn't fly_**

**_Where I was_**

**_I had tears I couldn't cry"_**

**_"Onde eu estava_**

_**Eu tinha asas que não conseguiam voar**_

**_Onde eu estava_**

**_Eu tinha lágrimas que não podia chorar"_**

E que triste realidade... ver o amor da sua vida nos braços de seu inimigo era realmente doloroso, até mesmo para uma pessoa fria e calculista como um Malfoy...

Draco não sabia dizer, mas sempre que olhava nos olhos de Gina, via algo que parecia contradizer o que ela dizia, ou talvez fosse apenas falsas esperanças de um coração desesperado...

**_"My emotions_**

**_Frozen in an iced lake_**

_**I couldn't feel them**_

**_Until the ice began to break"_**

****

**_"Minhas emoções_**

**_Congeladas num lago congelado_**

**_Eu não conseguia senti – las_**

Até que o gelo começou a se quebrar 

Os meses passaram e finalmente chegou a formatura, e talvez o fim de seu sofrimento, iria para longe de Hogwarts e pra longe dela... e talvez fizesse jus ao ditado: "distante dos olhos, longe do coração", mas Draco sabia que não seria fácil esquecê – la...

Estava no lago observando - o pela última vez, quando ouviu uma doce voz chamá – lo atrás de si, sentiu seu coração disparar numa velocidade extraordinária e virou – se...

"Pensei que você fosse embora sem se despedir de mim..." - Disse Gina, que estava simplesmente linda num vestido longo vermelho que combinava perfeitamente com seus cabelos de fogo.

"Eu realmente pensei em fazer isso, mas acho que não ia conseguir..." - Respondeu.

"Draco eu..."

"Olha Virgínia, não precisa dizer nada... sabe... desde que eu me apaixonei por você eu mudei completamente, coisa que eu nunca imaginei que fosse acontecer. Como o destino é irônico! Se há um tempo atrás me dissessem que eu fosse gostar logo de uma Weasley eu iria gargalhar até não agüentar mais, e agora a idéia não me parece ridícula... é triste, por que eu estou sofrendo..."

"Eu preciso ir, o Harry deve estar me procurando..." - Disse Gina, com os olhos marejados.

"Por que não dá uma chance à nós dois? Sei que você gosta de mim..." – Draco disse, segurando a mão dela.

"À nós dois?" – Perguntou, com um suspiro triste.

"Você e eu. O que estou tentando falar, sem muito sucesso, é que eu te amo!" – Draco disse, com desespero.

"Você... me ama?"

"Sim... A amo mais que tudo no mundo, mas que a mim mesmo!"

"Mas Draco, nossas famílias são inimigas declaradas e..."

"Não me importo, Gina! Por você eu enfrento tudo e todos. E acho que se você tentasse, poderia ser capaz de me amar também..." - Draco falou, quase num sussurro.

"Oh Draco, se você soubesse..." – Gina murmurou tão baixinho que Draco nem ouviu.

**_"I have no prayer over this_**

**_You know I'm afraid_**

**_The walls I built are crumbling_**

_**The water is moving, I'm slipping away"**_

**_"Eu não tenho poder sobre isso_**

**_Você sabe que eu sou medroso_**

**_As paredes que construí estão caindo em pedaços_ **

_**A água está se movendo, **_

_**estou sendo levado para longe **_

Naquele momento, Draco daria tudo para poder convencê – la de que ela seria feliz a seu lado. Se ela concordasse em ficar com ele...

"Gina, eu amo você! E se você também me ama, poderemos resolver todos os problemas. Vamos ficar juntos e lutar contra tudo e contra todos..."

Draco fazia tudo parecer tão simples... Gina tinha mil e uma razões para não ficar com ele, mas naquele momento nenhuma delas parecia ter fundamento. Não quando ele a olhava com aquele olhar suplicante... de repente ouviram a voz de Harry ao longe chamando pelo seu nome.

"Eu... preciso ir!"

"Fique comigo, Gina. Diga que sim, por favor..." – Draco pediu, em tom de súplica.

Ela sentiu a garganta fechar, olhou em direção à Harry que os olhava desconfiado de longe, e então de volta para os olhos do homem que amava com todo o coração, mas que para protegê – lo deveria manter – se afastada.

"Draco, eu... Não posso! Adeus..." – Gina ergueu – se, deu – lhe um beijo rápido de despedida, e se dirigiu na direção onde Harry estava.

Draco ficou parado ali, devastado. A mulher que amava estava partindo. Não sabia se podia confiar que o tempo a traria de volta. O tempo poderia ser um inimigo, assim como a distância, pois ela teria mais um ano pela frente em Hogwarts e ele iria embora.

Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos. Sentia – se como se a vida tivesse sido arrancada dele de modo brutal. Gina lhe deu um sorriso trêmulo e um pequeno aceno, então desapareceu com Harry Potter. Ele teve vontade de ir atrás, agarrá – la e arrastá – la de volta, mas não queria Gina naquelas condições. A decisão deveria ser dela. Seria a única forma de dar certo.

"Então ela partiu! E olha só o que deixou pra trás... Draco Malfoy com o olhar perdido e o coração despedaçado!" - murmurou Draco, sentindo uma lágrima escorregar de seus olhos, limpando – a rapidamente.

**_"I throw myself into the sea_**

**_Release the wave, let it wash over me_**

**_To face the fear, I once believed_ **

_**The tears of the dragon, for you and for me"**_

**_"Me jogo dentro do mar_**

**_Libero a onda, deixo ela me levar_**

**_Para encarar o medo, cheguei a acreditar_**

**_Que as lágrimas do Dragão, eram para mim e para você"_**

_Música: Tears of the Dragon_

_Autor: Bruce Dickinson_

* * *

_N. A.:** Hello Pessoal!**_

**_ Aki estou novamente, desta vez com uma song! Que aliás escrevihá bastante tempo e curiosamente só agora resolvi posta - la! É uma música que eu adoro, e acho que é a cara do Draco!_**

**_E não deixem de ler "PAIXÃO ARDENTE"_**

Bjs,

: Michele :


End file.
